


Hop and Victor

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Art byLazyquinette(Twitter).
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: 2020 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	Hop and Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaghetti4U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti4U/gifts).



> I really had fun with your request since I'm into Hop/Victor myself, I hope you enjoy this gift as much as I enjoyed doing it!
> 
> (off-topic I checked your profile and noticed that you're into Persona 4, and yeah I am a Yosuke kinnie so you do you ;^) )
> 
> Again, I hope you like this and that despite everything that's going on right now you've passed nice holidays!

[Click here for full view](https://i.imgur.com/J7GVOiK.png)


End file.
